


Almost Not Even Worth The Effort (Almost)

by xmily



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Descriptions, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmily/pseuds/xmily
Summary: Henry's natural aversion to anything painful makes him a very difficult patient. Maribelle does her best to treat him.“Ow! Stop it! Stop, that hurts!” Henry moved his arms to push Maribelle and the offending fabric swab away. Maribelle backed off, fortunately, scoffing.“Henry, if you do not let me apply the antiseptic, you run risk of infection!” She scolded, free hand on her hip.“But it stings! And, an infection does sound kind of cool…”





	Almost Not Even Worth The Effort (Almost)

“Ow! Stop it! Stop, that _hurts_!” Henry moved his arms to push Maribelle and the offending fabric swab away. Maribelle backed off, fortunately, scoffing.

 

“Henry, if you do not let me apply the antiseptic, you run risk of infection!” She scolded, free hand on her hip.

 

“But it _stings_ ! And, an infection does sound kind of cool…”  Henry trailed off, and Maribelle sighed. Henry was doubtlessly the most difficult patient Maribelle had amongst the Shepherds. There had to be a way to get him to just _sit still_ and let her do her job, if she could just convince him...

 

 _Aha!_ That was it. If she could put things through his perspective, appeal to his love of gore, she could definitely bring it around to something so unpleasant even he would be deterred.

 

“Infections of wounds like yours can be quite...disgusting. The infected area swells, gains an angry pallor…” Maribelle began slowly, gauging his reaction. He was listening with mild fascination. She continued. “However...once a wound is infected, it becomes hypersensitive. Doing even the most mundane things can cause it to flair up in intense pain...perhaps even enough pain to make the strongest warrior cry in anguish.” Perhaps overdramatic of her, but it seemed to get the point across. Henry- from what she could discern from his expression- looked to be a bit concerned.

 

“And if I got an infection...it’d hurt _waaaay_ more than the antiseptic does?” Maribelle nods, wondering just _how he had lived this long and not ever figuring that one out_ . He shifts a bit. “Well, in that case...I guess I could bear the antiseptic just a little a bit longer…” Maribelle lets a kind smile take over her features, wetting the now-dry swab with the disinfectant once more. She makes a conscious effort to be more gentle than she usually is, noting the way he still winces when the fabric makes contact. “See, it’s only bad for the first second…” Maribelle says, in her best ‘I-am-a-benign-healer’ voice she usually reserved for civilians ( _each coming to her more shell-shocked than the last, the war touching every last bit of soil it can before someone ends it_ , she muses).

 

She finishes dressing the last of his cuts and moves back from where she stood over him. “See, we’re all done. Not as awful as you were making it out to be, was it?”

 

Henry acts petulant at her gentle needling. “I still don’t see why you can’t just use a staff and be done with it.”

 

“We’ve had this conversation how many times? Staves are only to be used in camp for _emergencies only_.”

 

“Lame.”

 

Maribelle sends Henry off with some extra bandages after making sure he promises she won’t have to see him in the healer’s tent again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, leave some kudos (maybe even a comment? :0)!!
> 
> it's been foreverr since i wrote fic, but henry & maribelle have one of my favorite friendships in awakening, i just had to whip up something quick for them!


End file.
